Casada com meu Professor
by Wasaku
Summary: Tudo parecia esta normal para vida de Hinata Hyuuga. Uma estudante do 3 ano do colégio San Rosey ao qual sempre foi uma boa aluna e dedicadas aos estudos, porem ao não ser ao fato que ninguém saiba que ela é casada. Hinata e seu marido compartilham um segredo que ninguém mesmo deva saber. Porem o que eles farão caso alguém descubra o grande segredo deles?


**Casada com o meu professor.**

 ***~SH~***

 _Capitulo 1— Conversas._

 _*~SH~*_

— Olhem... Olhem... Olhem. — Um pequeno múrmuro fora pronunciado num grupo de garotas no corredor. — Vejam... É o professor de Biologia. O Kandou Uchiha-sensei.

— Quem...? — Perguntou umas das garotas a qual a atenção antes estava focada, mexendo no celular.

— O professor de Biologia Haruno! Veja, ele está vindo pra cá. — Respondeu outra apoiando-se no ombro de uma que estava mais próxima.

Ambas as garotas olharam em direção ao corredor à frente, entre as alunas que aproveitavam o horário do intervalo daquele colégio — um homem de fisionomia masculina, magro de traços finos, alto e aparência um pouco musculosa percorria os corredores com suas mãos cheias de papeis e livros.

— Oh sim! O Uchiha-sensei... Mas o que tem ele?

— O quê...? Como assim tem ele... Ele tem tudo de menos Hinata, você não ver. — Respondeu a colega balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— I-Ino-chan... Eu não entendo. É apenas o Uchiha-sensei, o que é que ele tem de tão ruim assim. E-eu o acho um ótimo professor.

— Ahhh... Hinata, não é disso em que estou falando. O Kandou Uchiha-sensei é um ótimo professor — isto eu tenho que admitir —, porem as suas características é o que não batem com o nosso colégio. Vejam só... — A loira comentava enquanto as meninas ao seu redor olhavam pra si e ao mesmo tempo ao homem que chegava mais perto cumprimentando alguns alunos. — Ele sempre usa roupas extras largas, sem contar esse seu jaleco branco que às vezes me dá nos nervos, os cabelos sempre desarrumados o que me dá a impressão que ele nem pentear quando acorda. Tão fora de moda! — A mesma contava o que dizia entre os dedos. — E sem contar esses óculos redondos de garrafa, que nem dá para ver direito se isto tem algum olho. Juntando tudo, isso não parece nem um pouco com as características do nosso colégio. O colégio San Rosey, deveria contratar professores de características únicas e mais apropriados. Por mais que San Rosey seja um colégio feminino. Este típico de aparência masculina deixa qualquer garota em total desanimo. — Por fim a garota finalizou suspirando deixando seu desanimo a mostra.

A morena apenas analisou a conversa da colega. Não achava tudo isso, a qual a loira apenas se martirizava. Estavam em uma escola, e escola era o mais apropriado a ensinamentos e não professores a termos de traves a rigor e super modelos na passarela.

— Ta Yamanaka! Acho que você ta querendo demais... — Uma morena de cabelos chocolates com dois coques na cabeça respondeu apenas rindo pela indignação da colega.

— Nani...

— Foi o que ouviu loira. O kandou Uchiha-sensei, tudo bem que ele não é essas coisas e tal, porem acho que esta esperando que a direção daqui do colégio contrate o quê? Um modelo.

— Não Tenten... Não estou falando de um modelo. Mais sei lá... O Kandou Uchiha-sensei é sempre tão... Tão... Como posso dizer...

— Como sempre, o Kandou Uchiha-sensei é sempre e tão sombrio. — Respondeu a rosada entrando no meio da conversa, depois que guardou o celular nos bolsos. — Ele é tão fora de moda, poucas palavras, tão anti-sexy. Eu sim assumo que em nosso colégio deveria ter sim um modelo daqueles iguais as capas das revistas de moda masculina. Ahhh — A mesma suspirou juntando ambas as mãos de frente ao seu corpo. — Iguais aquelas daquele gato do Sasuke Uchiha... Este sim é um deus grego da perfeição. — A rosada apenas suspirava com suas palavras, embora algumas apenas balançavam a cabeça e outras afirmavam e riam das palavras da garota.

— Essa daí viaja... Santo Deus! — Respondeu a morena de coques, terminando sua conversa. O que fez todas rirem em uníssono.

— Meninas... — Uma voz forte e porem bastante rouca fez com que o riso fosse cessado. Todas apenas acenaram com a cabeça e cumprimentaram o homem com um pequeno: _Uchiha-sensei,_ tímido. O mesmo deu um pequeno sorriso de lado e acenou respondendo o cumprimento.

— Espero que não estejam falando mal de mim. Seria muito feio ver tão jovens garotas serem tão mal-educadas com seu professor. — O mesmo praguejava olhando em cada uma das garotas pelas as lentes grossas dos seus óculos. — Principalmente se o assunto for de características ao quais em um colégio feminino isso é inadmissível. Não estou certo senhorita Yamanaka e senhorita Haruno. — Em meio ao silencio todas não ousaram responder, mas o desconforto era evidente.

— N-nani sensei... — Uma resolveu se arriscar.

— É-é Uchiha-sensei... N-não estávamos falando m-mal do senhor, pelo contrario... — A Yamanaka se enrolava com as suas palavras, com os braços escondidos atrás de si mesma balançava em suplica pela ajuda.

— E-estavamos comentando... Sobre... Sobre... — Tentava outra continuar, enquanto que o olham do homem a sua frente transmitia mais curiosidade.

— E-estavamos falando sobre as aulas d-dos professores em geral... E-e de qual e-eramos a-as nossas piores matérias... S-somente isso... Uchiha-sensei. — A morena de longas madeixas negras e olhos extremamente claros como a lua, respondeu de imediato com a coloração de suas têmporas rosadas. Enrolando seus dedos indicadores um no outro o que passo bem visível o desconforto em que o homem via com a resposta que a mesma dava.

— Tck... — O mesmo olhou para as garotas que apenas queriam que a resposta da amiga fosse equivalente para suas perguntas, suspirou e franziu um pouco a testa. Lidar com garotas adolescentes era realmente um tédio.

— Bem espero que essa seja realmente a conversas de âmbares aqui, como a senhorita Hyuuga mesmo disse... — Antes que pudesse continuar as garotas acenavam positivamente com as palavras em que o homem acabava de dizer. — Bom, é melhor eu ir para minha sala... Ate mais tarde senhoritas... — Por fim finalizou o mesmo começando a andar. — Ahhh... Já iria me esquecendo. — O professor parou no meio do caminho e virou seu rosto em direção às garotas que apenas esperava suas palavras. — Senhorita Hyuuga...

— H-hay, Uchiha-sensei.

— Você é uma estudante da assistência de biologia, não é? — Perguntou o homem.

— S-sim, Senhor.

— Bem... — O homem virou o corpo e olhou diretamente nos olhos perolados. — Tenho alguns papeis que quero distribuir, em teoria das aulas que irei passar. Por favor... — O mesmo continuou porem a voz ficou mais rouca e mesmo com os óculos não mostrando tanto seus olhos escuros. A Hyuuga sabia bem o que aquele olhar significava. — Compareça a sala de preparação de biologia depois das aulas, sim. — Terminou esperando a afirmação da aluna.

— Hay, S-sensei. — A mesma falou escondendo seus olhos na franja farta.

— Bem... Então até mais. — O homem terminou virando seu corpo caminhando rumo a sua sala sem antes de esboçar um sorriso de canto, a qual somente fora percebida pela Hyuuga.

Assim o professor retirou sua presença do local, as garotas suspiraram aliviadas. Sinceramente a atmosfera estava difícil de respirar. E isso fez com que a Yamanaka resmungasse sem fim.

— Nossa... Deus da gloria. Pensei que ele nunca mais fosse embora.

— Ninguém merece mesmo. Como dizia antes... — A Haruno conversava. — A alegria das alunas desse colégio deveria ser um professor jovem e altamente lindo, pra tirar toda essa tensão dos estudos e as provas. Apesar de que os nomes do Kandou Uchiha-sensei serem bem parecidos com o maravilhoso daquele Uchiha. Definitivamente esse _"Uchiha"_ nunca será como aquele _Uchiha._

— Eh!? Nani... N-não entendi. — A Hyuuga olhou para a rosada querendo entender o que a mesma dizia.

— Hina-chan. A testa de marquise aqui esta falando daquele modelo o Uchiha, o Sasuke Uchiha das revistas Mode. — A Yamanaka respondeu apontando para a colega.

— Ei... Do que você me chamou, sua porca de chiqueiro, loira oxigenada.

— Tes...

— Chegam vocês duas... — A Mitsashi interveio antes de ambas começassem a se rolar entres os corredores do colégio. — E em questão a definição da Sakura. Sim o Kandou Uchiha-sensei nunca será como o modelo Sasuke Uchiha isso tenho certeza, nosso professor simplesmente é um idiota. Ele deveria fazer uma coisa com o seu fato, porem acho isso bem difícil... Não é Hinata?

— Ah... B-bem não sei o que dizer... N-não sou com julgamento para com alguém.

— Ah! Esquece Tenten. Hinata nunca terá esse gênero de achar o ruim das pessoas, porem mesmo assim me faz amar demais essa fofura. — A Yamanaka finalizou abraçando a morena que apenas sorriu em agradecimento.

—Ah... Não querendo tirar do assunto, mais ouvi dizer e ate mesmo estão com conversas nas revistas de fofocas de que esse modelo Sasuke Uchiha recusou uma oferta de Paris! — A rosada informou suas conclusões encostando-se à parede e cruzando seus braços em torno do seu corpo.

— Há sim, eu também ouvir isso. — Respondeu a Yamanaka soltando seus braços em torno da Hyuuga. — De acordo com os rumores que também andam dizendo, que sua recusa foi devido a sua nova família. Dizem que ele se casou e não quer separar da esposa. Ahh... Pai um homem tão lindo desse jeito é pecado já esta casado, tomara que isso seja uma terrível pegadinha.

— Deus do céu Ino! — A morena de coques ria. — Menina nos ainda termos dezessete anos, para com esse fogo nas ventas, ainda temos muitos garotos bonitos pela frente.

— Não como o Uchiha Sasuke. — A Haruno confirmou balançando a cabeça, enquanto que a Mitsashi olhava as duas amigas sonharem acordadas.

Hinata apenas observava de longe. Era estranho como ambas das personalidades das garotas a sua frente era tão diferentes em respectivos aspectos e horários o que a fazia rir junto com as colegas.

— Em falar em casamento, me pergunto uma coisa. — O foco das garotas foi retirado de seus pensamentos e agora olhavam para o rosto da Haruno que estava com os seus olhos esmeraldinos fechados, enquanto segurava seu queixo demonstrando esta pensando em algo. Enquanto ambas aguardavam, Sakura enrolava em seus dedos a gravata do uniforme escolar enquanto tentava achar uma forma de pode dizer o que veio a sua mente.

— Fala Sakura... Esta me deixando inquieta.

— Bem com esse assunto de casamento, me veio na cabeça e sabe fiquei curiosa com uma coisa...

— Fala guria, para de chantagem. Diga logo... — A morena de coques respondeu por fim.

— Eu me pergunto se por fim... Se dirá ou se há alguma mulher ou garota que se casaria com um homem igual a ele?

— Eh! Mas de quem você esta falando Sakura? — A Yamanaka perguntou quando todas ao seu redor também tinha a mesma duvida.

— O Kandou Uchiha-sensei. Fico aqui me perguntando de tem alguém nesse mundo que se casaria com ele, pois eu seria a primeira a esta na lista de recusa.

Ambas as garotas se olharam entre si, com as palavras da Haruno.

— Eu passo. — Respondeu a Mitsashi levantando os ombros.

— Definitivamente, eu recuso Monanus! Me da ate arrepios. — A Yamanaka informou logo em seguida.

E depois veio o silencio. Âmbares as amigas voltaram seus olhares a morena. Hinata ficou apreensiva com os olhares das colegas. O que a deixou mais nervosa.

— E então Hina-chan... — A Yamanaka iniciou esperando as palavras da Hyuuga. — E você. O que nos diz?

— B-bem... E-eu... Eu... É que... — Ela tentava impor as palavras e a cada segundo estava ficando mais vermelha.

— Não nos diga Hinata que você gostaria de casar com Kandou Uchiha-sensei? — A Haruno se aproximou segurando nos ombros da colegaiH

, para que a mesma não pudesse escapar.

— Sakura solte a Hinata, você a esta deixando mais nervosa. É claro que Hinata não queria o Kandou Uchiha-sensei, somos amigas há bastante tempo. Você deveria saber que Hinata é bastante tímida com perguntas como essa. Não é Hinata? — A Mitsashi interveio no meio da conversa depois que viu o desconforto da amiga, Hinata estava de vermelha agora ganhando uma coloração porem branca.

Sakura apenas levantou a sobrancelha e fechou a cara com que a Mitsashi mesma informou. Ela soltou os ombros da Hyuuga mais não deixou seu olhar na figura da morena, esperava a resposta pela própria boca da mesma, seria tão difícil da Hyuuga dizer um simples _"não"_ com a pergunta feita. O que era muito estranho.

— Eu... E-eu n-não casaria com U-uchiha-sensei. — A mesma respondeu fraca, mas foi ouvindo pelas colegas. Escondendo os olhos nas franjas fartas, enquanto enrolava os dedos um no outro.

— Bem se é assim então todas nos estamos na lista de: _"As mulheres que não se casaria com Kandou Uchiha-sensei." —_ A Yamanaka levantou um de seus braços com os punhos fechados, como se desce um soquinho no ar em celebração. O que fez as meninas rirem com o ato da colega.

O sinal do termino do intervalo foi tocando. E logo os corredores começaram a ficar movimentados pelos alunos que retornavam para suas salas de aulas. O que fez as meninas também voltarem e caminharem também para suas respectivas salas.

— Bem vamos indo... Sakura e Ino... Ate daqui a pouco na hora da saída. Hinata vamos! A professora Kurenai logo vai esta na sala, e meninas... — A Mitsashi parou no meio do caminho e virou em direção das colegas. — Juízo vocês duas, não é porque nós e a Hinata não estamos na mesma sala que vocês que não sabemos o que aprontam. Fica a dica! — A morena finalizou deixando âmbares um pouco desconfortáveis.

— Okay. Oka-san... — Ino respondeu mostrando a língua o que fez a Mitsashi ri.

Assim que se despediram Hinata e Tenten subiram as escadas indo para suas salas no segundo andar. No meio do caminho encontraram algumas meninas também respectivas a classe e as cumprimentaram. Assim que entraram, sentaram em suas carteiras e a Mitsashi a sua frente apenas virou falando enquanto olhava os restantes das alunas entrarem.

— Nossa pensei que você ia desmaiar naquela hora. Sakura às vezes pode ser um pouco irritante, porem é uma boa amiga. Juro que estava pra ver a qualquer hora você despencar no chão.

— Sakura-chan às vezes é um pouco imprevisível, mas estou bem... E que ela me pegou de surpresa com a pergunta.

— Humm... — A morena de coques respondeu com o som de sua boca, enquanto abria a mochila e pegava os livros para as matérias a seguir.

— Atenção... Levantar... — Uma garota da primeira fileira perto da porta – representante da turma -, anunciou em voz alta quando uma professora de madeixas rebeldes negras entrou na sala. Todas se levantaram em saudação ao cumprimento e a mulher acenou para que se sentassem e sendo assim a mesma garota voltou a pronunciar suas palavras. — Sentar.

Assim que todas se sentaram. A mulher pegou a caderneta com seus livros, abrindo a pagina, pronunciando o tema das aulas.

— Abram seus livros de geografia na pagina 68, para finalizamos o que antes estávamos estudando. Sarui-san comece a leitura.

Assim que a mulher deu suas ordens, a garota indicada deu início à leitura. E a professora começou a notar no quadro negro.

— Tcs... Isso é um tédio... Me deixa ate melancólica. — A Mitsashi sussurrou o que fez Hinata apenas dá roça com os lábios.

Talvez dentro de si. Ela deveria dizer que estava mais do que melancólica e sim apreensiva. Não soube realmente o que dizer de si mesma naquela hora em que Sakura a segurou pelos ombros em busca da sua resposta. Poderia ter colocado tudo a correr com a sua insegurança.

" _Não nos diga Hinata que você gostaria de casar com Kandou Uchiha-sensei?"_

As palavras de Sakura apenas martelaram em sua cabeça. Não que ela não diria _não_ pra sua pergunta, porem sua resposta estava sendo reformulada de outra maneira, uma a qual ela não saberia se impuser caso contasse.

" _Eu me pergunto se por fim... Se dirá ou se há alguma mulher ou garota que se casaria com Kandou Uchiha-sensei?"_

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, com as lembranças da Haruno em sua mente.

— " _Se pudesse eu teria respondido: A mulher ou garota que se casaria... Não, que é casada com Kandou Uchiha-sensei... Sou eu, Hinata Hyuuga!"_

 _Continua..._


End file.
